Wagering gaming devices are well known. Players operate and interact with known wagering gaming devices by performing certain actions such as pressing buttons, pulling levers and touching designated areas of touch screens. Many players enjoy wagering games with increased player interaction. However, in many known wagering gaming devices, the player's input does not affect the outcome of the game. For example, when a player presses a button or pulls a lever to spin a set of reels in a slot machine game, the result is not based on the player's action. Rather, the game outcome is based on a random determination. Additionally, the movement of a game element is not based on how the player pushed the button or pulled the lever or arm (i.e., how fast or slow, how hard or soft). In other words, the actuation or movement of these control features do not affect the movement of the reels or the eventual outcome. Certain known wagering gaming devices include stop buttons which enable the player to stop one or more of the reels. The outcome of many of these devices and the movement of these game elements are still randomly determined. Similarly, Pachiinko machines enable a player to introduce a marble into a display at a certain velocity to control the travel or path of the marble.
The use of a touch screen in wagering gaming devices increases or appears to increase player interaction. The player contacts the touch screen to input commands for the wagering gaming device. For example, in a video poker game, a player may contact the area of the touch screen in which a particular card is displayed in order to hold the card. When the player contacts the touch screen, the touch screen controller of the wagering gaming device sends a signal to the processor which determines which card the player is selecting or manipulating based on the point or points of contact. Thus, the player may experience increased interaction with the wagering gaming device. However, this interaction is limited solely to the isolated contacts with the touch screen when inputting commands. The physical engagement of the touch screen by the player does not affect the outcome of the game.
In other wagering games, it may appear to a player that he or she has some control over the outcome of the wagering game. In wagering games such as video poker, blackjack and keno, the player employs his or her own strategy while playing the game. For example, in video poker, the player may choose a second set of cards to be distributed based on a first set of cards initially distributed or dealt to the player. In blackjack, the player may or may not request additional cards based on the initial cards distributed or dealt to the player. In both of these wagering games, however, the eventual outcome is still randomly determined based on cards distributed to the player, other players, or the house. In keno, the player attempts to match as many entries as possible with the selections of the house. The player may employ a strategy in how those entries are chosen; however, the eventual outcome is based on the random distribution of selections.
Additionally, wagering gaming device manufacturers have developed base or primary and bonus or secondary games which require increased player input and interaction. Providing a player with increased interaction with functional game elements provides added entertainment to a player. However, despite providing wagering games with increased player interaction, known wagering gaming devices have not addressed the limitation of unvaried actuation of a control feature to operate functional game elements such as a set of reels or a set of cards.
It is therefore desirable to provide a wagering gaming device which provides players with greater control over functional game elements and provides a more realistic feel to wagering gaming devices by enabling varied actuation of a control device while maintaining random outcomes.